For the sake of the perfect system
by IluthraDanar
Summary: How did CLU become the program shown in Tron:Legacy. My fanciful theory. Rated for everyone. Comments welcome!


**I love Tron and Tron : Legacy, I've said that often enough. Here is my idea on how CLU became the program he ended up being in the film. **

**It may not match up with any post-Tron and pre-Tron Legacy writings, so just for fun. **

***CLU speaks in bold type, while Delia types within ' ' marks***

**I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy.**

**For the sake of the perfect system**

CLU had time on his hands, too much time, since his Creator Flynn had returned to the real world. He remembered when Flynn had given him his first directives. Together, the Creator had told CLU, they would make over the system, and perfect it. The Creator had a plan, and once enabled, CLU's world would be his charge, to protect the system and guard it against all imperfection. Flynn would come and go, and each time he left, more time would pass before he would return. To Flynn, it didn't seem like a long time, but in the digital world, many cycles slipped by. And with each absence, CLU became more frustrated and angry at his Creator.

Meanwhile, at ENCOM...

Delia was working on her latest project. She had been sitting at her computer for 17 hours straight, taking breaks only for food, coffee, and the occasional trip to the bathroom. Her eyes felt red, but she dared not look in a mirror.

As she finished typing up the final subroutines she'd been working on, something broke her concentration. "What the hell..." Delia muttered aloud.

_**CLU override. **__**System check, priority one**_

She started to complete the last line of her work, but it had simply vanished off her screen. Instead, she saw words appear.

_**Identify system user**_

Delia looked at her screen. Was this some kind of joke? Ok, so she'd play along, only because she needed the break in the tedium, and it was probably one of the guys in R&D anyway. She typed 'User identity number 9366K, user ID sultrysouthernmiss' . Jerry used to make fun of her accent, comparing her to Blanche from The Golden Girls television show. But Delia wasn't anything like Blanche, something Jerry liked to point out. She hit 'enter' and waited.

_**Identified, User 9366K. **__**This is CLU, Administrative Control Program. System check 16.4.2010. Comply.**_

Delia wondered what kind of game the guys were playing. She typed 'I'm in the middle of a project and cannot release link to database for system check. Recycle request.'

_**Required system check 16.4.2010. User, comply.**_

Delia shook her head. Ok, fellas, enough is enough. I have work to do. She typed 'System check be damned. Who is this? Identify yourself!'

_**I am CLU, Administrative Control Program.**_

'Yes, so you said. What do you do? Are you a part of the ENCOM system?'

_**I was created by Kevin Flynn**_. _**I monitor the system for imperfections.**_

'Ok, so you ARE a part of ENCOM." Delia knew that Kevin Flynn, a man she had worked for and with for the past 5 years, and admired for his youthful genius, would have probably authorized this latest program. And an interactive one too! "Are you a security program? I thought we already had a security program and a damn good one.'

_**I am greater than that. I am the Creator's sole independent construction. I monitor the system for imperfection.**_

'There's no such thing as perfection, Clu. If you were written by a human, you'd know that. It's a dirty world out there. But as long as ENCOM's up and running, I guess you're doing your job.'

_**Explain. Users live in an imperfect world? How can that be, if the Creator is seeking perfection for the Grid? His directive to me was to monitor the system, seeking out all that is imperfect and repairing it.**_

Delia found it difficult to believe this was a program she was "talking" with, but the conversation intrigued her just the same. 'Clu, do you have full access to ENCOM's informational database, outside links as well?'

_**I have full access.**_

'Go find any references to Rome, historical files, circa 120 BC.'

_**Files found. Downloading.**_

'If you look over the information, notice how Roman leaders once thought of their system of government as perfect, so perfect that they conquered many countries in an attempt to bring that perfection to the rest of the world. To be a citizen of Rome gave a human a privileged social status. Romans arrogantly assumed everyone wanted to be citizens of so perfect a world.'

_**I comprehend. Please reference more data.**_

Delia thought a moment. 'Reference Roman emperors, historical files, circa 23 BC to 68 AD.'

_**Query. What was the purpose of gladiatorial games? There are many references to them in this file.**_

'You would latch on to that, wouldn't you. Clu, the games had the sole purpose of entertainment. It didn't start out that way, but humans being what they are, the games became a form of blood sport. They would live or die fighting.'

_**There is no logic in that. To fight for the opportunity to be de-rezzed.**_

'Well, of course, it's not logical. Humans aren't always logical. And what do you mean, de-rezz?

_**Programs are subject to de-resolution when detached from the system.**_

'I see. Well, humans don't de-rezz. They die. Plain and simple.'

_**Why did humans fight in arenas, if they risked an end to their existence?**_

'They usually fought for status, money, and in few cases, their freedom.'

_**Freedom. What is freedom? I am not aware of this reference.**_

'For humans, freedom is the most important thing they can possess. It's having the right to do what they want, to be able to perfect themselves in any way they choose.' Great, now she sounded like the program. 'It's meant to guarantee happiness by allowing one to live as they wish, where they wish and how they wish, as long as they don't infringe on the right's of others.

_**Freedom seems irrelevant. Programs have directives.**_

Humans have no innate directives, Clu. We learn as we grow.'

_**My programming enables me to learn. Other programs must be updated by their Users. Until I was created, no program learned as it fulfilled its functions, independent of other programs.**_

'You...can learn? That's unusual. I've never heard of that before. Flynn must have created something special there.' Was she really communicating with a program? The idea felt very strange, but unless someone was playing a practical joke on her, she was really talking with one of ENCOM's programs.

_**Do you have further historical references?**_

Delia loved Imperial France, and she recalled having to defend Napoleon's actions in her high school World History class. 'Reference Europe, France, circa 1800.'

_**Downloading. More references to an emperor. It seems humans want leadership from those stronger than they.**_

'Now wait, Clu, if you read through the files, you'll see that many leaders, even ones who start out well, would become known as dictators. Often humans would rebel against those leaders. Some were expelled from power while others were killed. De-rezzed, as you say.'

_**Why would humans do this if the leaders offered perfection?**_

They didn't offer perfection, Clu. They offered stagnancy. Check the references. Many countries ceased to grow culturally or financially, unless expressly allowed by their leaders. Perfection became a yoke around the throats of the citizens. Freedom would cease to exist.'

_**I comprehend. The emperors of Rome and France did not follow their own directives. They became weak. Only in strength is there order and perfection. **_

'Clu, I don't think you're getting the lesson here. Those men became so powerful, they felt they were above the law. They became the law, and everyone suffered for it! True leaders care about those whose charge they have been given. The citizen depends on the leader to do what's right, what benefits everyone. Those very empires built by strong leaders who didn't care about their people failed. Do you understand? Clu?' _Damn, why isn't he responding,_ Delia wondered. Maybe she shouldn't have given him those references. A video of Disneyworld would have been better.

_**User 9366K, I comprehend. The Creator wanted order and perfection for the system. I calculate that he is not allowing that directive to be completed by his many absences. The Grid needs a strong leader.**_

Absence? Absence from where? What was her boss up to anyway? 'Clu, where is Kevin Flynn now?'

_**The Creator Flynn is here.**_

Delia's heart stopped. It wasn't possible. Flynn was on vacation, or so the story had been circulated around the office. How many weeks had he been gone? 'Clu, how long has Flynn been... there?'

_**The Creator has been here 18.4 microcyles this visit.**_

This visit, Delia mused. How many visits had there been, and how had he gotten...into the system? This isn't happening, she muttered to herself. Humans don't just enter computer systems, and what about Clu? Was he real? Not human, but real nonetheless. 'Clu, answer me this. What are you?'

_**I am CLU, Administrative...**_

'Yeah, I got all that. What exactly are you?' As if he could answer in a way she'd understand. Instead, the program showed her. On her computer monitor, a face appeared. _Flynn!_ The face spoke.

_**I am CLU. I am grateful for your historical references, User 9366K. My programming dictates that I learn as I am given more information. You have been of assistance to me. I have calculated that in 3.7 cycles, the system will have degraded to levels below acceptable parameters. I will take control of the system. The Creator must be destroyed so that I may serve as leader. I will perfect the system and maintain control, as the human emperors maintained control over their charges.**_ _**Programs that do not meet required specifications will be de-rezzed. I will institute games where programs will fight to live, or they will die.**_

'Clu, no! You can't kill Flynn! Ask him yourself. Please don't act like any of the emperors in those files. They were bad examples. They were tyrants. They destroyed more than they ever created. You mustn't do this!' she typed franctically.

The face on the monitor smiled. But to Delia, it wasn't a pleasant action. Although he spoke with complete sincerity, there was something sinister there. 'Clu, continue checking the historical references. You've only read a part of it. There are better examples to follow.'

_**The Creator promised the system would be perfect. He said we would help the User world become perfect. He broke his promise. I will take his place and complete the directive. And once I have perfected the digital world, I will find a way to perfect the real world. I will find a way.**_

The face vanished. Delia sat there staring at the dark screen, as a chill went through her. What had she done?

**A/N: I wish there was more written stuff on how CLU became so tyrannical. Did Flynn write him that way? I find that difficult to believe. In any case, this is only my own theory. ;-)**

**Comments welcome please!**


End file.
